


This Wasn't the Plan

by penniless1



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penniless1/pseuds/penniless1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami has Robin.  They want to bed Vivi.  Robin takes Nami's plans out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Wasn't the Plan

It wasn't something that Nami ever liked doing. Whether something material or intangible, Nami was never one to just give of herself for the good of someone else. Particularly outside of her crew.

She did not share, she loaned. Loaning meant that she got what was due back - with ample interest.

Speaking of ample, the warm breasts and thick nipples pressing into her back were delightfully soft from the luxurious spa waters. They molded to her shoulder-blades and spine like the peel of a mandarin to the sweet, luscious fruit inside.

The scent of lilies overwhelmed Nami as her only (official) female crew-mate used an extra pair of soft-yet-steely hands to spread long, pale legs wide at the knees. Robin chuckled low in her throat and used her shapely cheek and chin to sweep the ginger ringlets away as Nami's head fell back on her shoulder. The archaeologist and historian could not resist nipping at the long column of her partner's neck as her original pair of hands began to pull and tease the navigator's freckled nipples.

Vivi's audible gasp as Nami began to squirm and moan only made Robin grin fiercely.

"Not my original plan, Robin," Nami hissed between clenched teeth as yet another pair of hands began feathering closer to her slick core. Her eyes, nevertheless, slid closed as petals and warm water wafted over her quivering labia. "We were supposed to get Vivi to open up to our advances."

Robin bit the perspiration-slicked juncture of Nami's nape and shoulder, her dark eyes locked on the Alabastan princess' face. Vivi's cheeks darkened heavily under her desert-born tan, her pink tongue flitting over her small, plump lips like a lizard over the host sands. The princess' own chest was heaving mightily, as if she'd just run through the entire civil war again. Burnished nipples stood out in sharp relief on the golden hillocks that were her breasts.

The heat in the underground bath chamber increased dramatically as one of Robin's hands spread Nami's flesh apart. Vivi groaned loudly, helplessly, before lowering her head to taste the sweetness of her best friend and savior.

"Sometimes we need to give of ourselves to get what we want the most, little thief," Robin murmured next to Nami's ear, even as the navigator's hands sank into teal blue hair, mouth opened wide as sparks flew behind her eyelids to the rhythmic sound of hot, wet sucking.

At least there was interest.


End file.
